cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Armada Alliance
The Armada Alliance '''. It was founded on May 18, 2011. History * 5/18/2011 - The Armada Alliance forms in-game. * 5/18/2011 - The Armada Alliance declares their existence on the forums.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=101920 * 5/21/2011 - The Armada Alliance is protected by SLCB.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=101980 '''The Armada Alliance Charter =/\= Articles of The Armada Alliance We the intelligent life-forms of the armada alliance determined to save succeeding generations from the scourge of war, and to reaffirm faith in the fundamental rights of sentient beings, in the dignity and worth of all life forms, in the equal rights of members of planetary systems large and small, and to establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of interstellar law can be maintained, and to promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, and to these ends to practice benevolent tolerance and live together in peace with one another as good neighbors, and to unite our strength to maintain intra-galactic peace and security, and to ensure by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods that armed force shall not be used except in the common defense, and to employ intra-galactic machinery for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all intelligent life-forms, have resolved to combine our efforts to accomplish these aims. accordingly, the respective social systems, through representatives assembled on the planet bob, who have exhibited their full powers to be in good and due form, have agreed to these articles of the armada alliance, and do hereby establish an inter-planetary organization to be known as the armada alliance. Join us you will be assimilated you must have honor you must fight for the good of the many be respectful have fun Assimilation (recruiting admission and acceptance policy) upron a member deciding to enter the alliance they must set their alliance affiliation to the armada alliance and switch their team to aqua. they will be given a procedure to follow based on the rules of acquisition. during the procedure process they will be given a mask of star fleet cadet. once the procedure is completed they will be given a citizen mask and be congratulated into the alliance with the great honor of kahless. Government rules All government members must report their progress to the ambassadors for their jobs. elections will happen every 2 months. the taa members will have the option to vote a government member out of office except for the admirals. the admirals can appoint or remove anyone at any time and change the election time. the admirals do not have a standing in the elections they will only get replaced by the leaving admiral when they choose to step down. all members especially the government must respect your alliance and portray it well to others if you get caught portraying us badly you will get muted for half a day no talking in outside channels or on the cn forums. the government will be held to a higher standard including the admirals. however this does not mean you can't get crazy or have fun like billybob throton and charliesheens baby. all rules of acquisitions must be fallowed. (rules of acquisition are inter alliance rules and policies) government enforcement and membership judgement. the government is made up of the following positions. Admirals: responsible for running the alliance. they have total say in the running of the alliance. they hold the final say on everything. (even who gets that last slice of pizza.) (nom nom nom nom nom) Fleet ambassador (mofa): this person is responsible for all outside alliance relations and treatys. they must speak with the utmost respect of the taa. they help build our image and build sexy relationships. you will be assimilated. they have the ability to appoint and mask as many diplomats as they want but the members must have the mofa permission or be appointed before posting a diplomatic mask on other forum boards. Section 31 agent (moi): they help with keeping the alliance members not overly out of control and to help the alliance retain activity and enforce respect and rules. they also are responsible for gaining outside !!!!alliance intel!!!! and making sure current alliance members do not try to spy for us or another outside alliance. they must keep a low profile when speaking to outside members. you will be assimilated. they are also responsible for posting any ghost or rogue reports on the taa forums. (however it is ever members job to post the reports as well but its not mandatory to do so.) star fleet academy professor (moe): they are there to educate our members and get them in to tip top shape, and turn the noobs into monster beasts of doom that can crack any targs skull in less than 2 seconds and eat the hearts of our enemies. they will also help any member who needs help and organize the forum guides. they can appoint any member to be an instructor to help them instruct and teach. The starfleet academy. grand nagus (mof): the great wise nagus is responsible for all the financial practices within the alliance they must handle tech deals and trade circles they can appoint anyone to be a ferengi of liquation (liqudator) to help with mof jobs. they can also shower in the latinum bathroom. Fleet captain (mod): they basically pump our alliance with nukes and black holes and lasers and torpedoes and explosive diarrhea pizza.. they are the lead of say to all warring matters (however they must check with the fleet admirals before attacking any alliance) and hold top responsibility during times of war. you will be assimilated. they will help the government organize our members and make sure with the starfleet professor they are up to date with battling knowledge. they can appoint any member to be a tactical officer to help with battling fleets and defensive aspects of cn. Judge: they have the ability to judge anyone and propose a punishment ruling to the government to vote on. they can appoint other members into the interplanetary supreme court of justice to help with judging. Borg queen (mor):he/she (hopefully a she) is responsible for assimilating members from cn bob and moving them to the armada alliance. she can organize borg drones to help her assimilate (yes even the guys are called the borg queen) her area on the forums is called the collective where he/she (again hopefully a she) maintains her borgy rule over her/his drones. you will be assimilated? Q (ad): the q is stationed in q's art corner he will study federation behaviors and reactions to the art he creates out of nothing. q the art director, will help with media art and propaganda with in the alliance they also help the section 31 agent organize fun events for members. they must overview a member and their abilities if they want to join the media department they can appoint anyone of this. however you don't have to be in the department to create media but if you are you get a higher responsibility and outlook from the general membership nuclear weapons view we support nuclear weapons, they can be used whenever in a war excluding a raid. but must be allowed by the admirals before using nuclear weapons. Raiding view raiding is allowed but only under authorization. they can raid whoever they want but only after being authorized. however this can be changed at anytime if an alliance that we are treatied with requests that raiding should be stopped. once the treaty ends with the alliance the raiding shall continue. (only if the treaty states to not allow raiding. we are flexible on this matter as some alliances do not like raiding.) the raiding policy can be changed by the rules of acquisition Expulsion from taa If any admirals say your expelled you will take off our affiliation or get zied. once the nation is zied, we will not zi them again unless they attack us. after they get down to zero infra and wait 6 months they are given a chance to re apply. if they so choose to do so, they must prove their honor to any of the government members who decide to take them on. it can be any kind of challenge the government member chooses after the challenge they must go through the normal admission process. the admirals override the decision of the government member. charter amendment rules to amend the charter it must be voted on by the government and then the supreme assembly also have a certain percentage towards the final say on it. the charter can only be amended after 6 hours from its announced change on the owf or wiki. Founder - Admiral Eff Jay Founder - Admiral Green Muffins